


Chaser - Охотница

by Altra_Realta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Анджелина Джонсон садится в Хогвартс-Экспресс и отправляется в школу, на последний год обучения. Но есть одна небольшая проблема...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962537) by [Northumbrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northumbrian/pseuds/Northumbrian). 



> Beta-readers are Flagreit and Home Orchid.  
> For WTF HP Magical Games & Sports 2017 (WTF Battle 2017).  
> Special thanks to Northumbrian.
> 
>  
> 
> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic98882) and [ficbook](http://ficbook.net/readfic/5345571).

Хогвартс-Экспресс покачнулся, тронулся с места и начал долгое путешествие на север, а Анджелина Джонсон все еще шла по вагонам, волоча за собой тяжелый чемодан. Пробираясь от вагона к вагону, она заглядывала в каждое купе, задавая себе вопрос, что будет делать, если встретит близнецов Уизли раньше, чем Алисию. Или — что она будет делать, если близнецы уже пересеклись с Алисией, как того и стоило ожидать. Шансы, что она сможет переговорить с Фредом наедине, были ничтожными.

В очередном купе она увидела Гарри Поттера. Он выглядел немного мрачным, его лучших друзей не было, зато рядом с ним сидели младшая сестренка Рона, Джинни, и ещё двое: странная на вид блондинка и светловолосый мальчик с факультета Гарри — Лонгботтом — с непонятным кактусом в руках. Анджелина молча посмотрела на всех четверых и решила, что если Алисия уже встретилась с близнецами, ей лучше будет вернуться и присоединиться к Гарри и его спутникам.

Навстречу Анджелине вместе с какими-то девушками шла Чанг, ловец Рэйвенкло. Анджелина вспомнила Святочный бал и сердито взглянула на Чанг, заставив ее посторониться.

Переходя в следующий вагон, она обернулась и увидела, как Чанг входит в купе Гарри. Анджелина дернула плечом и пошла дальше. В середине вагона нашлось спасительное пустое купе; Анджелина уже собралась было зайти туда, но услышала крик Алисии:

— Выйдите! Эти места уже заняты.

Три перепуганные первокурсницы в новеньких школьных мантиях торопливо выбежали из соседнего купе.

— Здесь есть свободное купе, — сказала Анджелина девочкам. — Не обращайте на нее внимания, она не такая страшная, как хочет казаться.

Анджелина выждала и, внезапно услышав за спиной топот бегущих ног, сделала шаг назад и перекрыла коридор, не давая заскочить в купе двум отчаявшимся первокурсникам. Поманив девочек, она открыла дверь купе и впустила их, а затем повернулась к мальчикам:

— Не смейте их оттуда выгонять. Я в соседнем купе.

— Ты же не староста, — задиристо заметил один из мальчиков, глядя прямо Анджелине в глаза.

— Нет, — согласилась она. — Я капитан команды Гриффиндора по квиддичу, и всех старост я знаю. Я не запрещаю вам сидеть вместе, но постарайтесь подружиться, пока едете.

Мальчишки прокрались в купе, настороженно глядя на девочек, а Анджелина, наблюдая за первокурсниками, вспомнила.

* * *

Поезд был переполнен, и здесь осталось единственное свободное место. Анджелина с опаской заглянула в купе, полное рыжеволосых мальчишек.

Их было четверо, но они будто заняли собой все пространство. Два мальчика помладше, коренастые и невысокие, ниже самой Анджелины, стояли на коленях на сиденьях возле окна. Двое других были постарше. Один мальчик — худой и в очках, другой — плотный, как и близнецы у окна. Все четверо смотрели в окно на полную рыжеволосую женщину, держащую за руки двух детей, тоже рыжеволосых. Анджелине показалось, что длинноносый мальчик на перроне был такой же высокий, как и два мальчика в купе, а девочка, напротив, была совсем крошкой. Трое на перроне смотрели на четверых в купе.

— Здесь не занято? — несмело спросила Анджелина, сожалея, что мама не помахала ей на прощанье. Она указала на два ближайших свободных места. Поезд задрожал и начал медленно отползать от станции.

— Занято, — удивлённо ответил один из мальчишек у окна. — Там сидят наши невидимые друзья, правда, Джордж?

— Точно, Фред, — согласился с ним другой мальчик. — Ты что, их не видишь?

— Не слушай их, — посоветовал мальчик в очках. — Нас тут только четверо.

— Именно, — сказал самый старший. — Что у вас за поведение, ребята?

— Привидение? У нас его нет, — ответил тот, кого назвали Фредом.

— Привидения бывают в роскошных замках, — добавил Джордж. — Мы живем в прикольной маленькой Норе, зато у нас там есть упырь.

Анджелина хихикнула. Мальчик в очках нахмурился и вздохнул, а старший мальчик фыркнул.

— Это перебор даже для вас двоих, — сказал он.

Анджелина так и не поняла, можно ей войти или нет, и поэтому медлила. Она не успела определиться, как на нее упала чья-то тень: кто-то подошел сзади. Анджелина обернулась и увидела крепкого мальчика лет четырнадцати. Он был немаленьким, но на фоне двух стоящих за его спиной бегемотов казался карликом.

— Прости, малышка, — сказал он приятным, хотя и довольно властным голосом с шотландским акцентом. — Ты же не будешь здесь сидеть, да? Может быть, пройдешь чуть вперед? Через три двери есть купе с парочкой первокурсников. Я даже чемодан тебе донесу, если хочешь.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он посмотрел через голову Анджелины и обратился к старшему мальчику:

— Привет, Чарли. Я встретил Холла и Ранни в коридоре, — он указал на двух монстров позади себя. — И мы надеялись, что сможем сесть все вместе и обсудить командные дела.

— Мне нужно присмотреть за этими двумя, Оливер, — ответил Чарли очень серьезному мальчику. — Помочь им найти новых друзей и всё такое.

— Чарли, не переживай, — сказал Фред.

— Мы найдем себе друзей без твоей помощи, — добавил Джордж и широко улыбнулся Анджелине. — Все равно нам скучно слушать твой треп о квиддичной тактике.

— Так это Оливер Вуд? Тот самый, о котором ты говорил нам все лето? Тот, кто… — начал было Фред.

— Заткнись, — угрожающе рявкнул Чарли. — Перси, ты как? — спросил он мальчика в очках.

Перси пожал плечами.

— Ладно, идите, — разрешил Чарли. — У нас тут с Оливером будет взрослый разговор.

— Класс, — сказал Фред, поднимая чемодан Анджелины. — Это мы возьмем. А наши замечательные старшие братья пусть тащат наш багаж, потому что мы маленькие, а чемоданы тяжелые.

— Но не такие тяжелые, как у Перси, — заметил Джордж.

— Да, ему стоит выложить оттуда кирпичи, — сказал Фред, уворачиваясь от Перси. — Пока, Чарли, теперь ты можешь говорить с Оливером, который был бы прекрасным ловцом, если бы…

— Я сказал — замолкни! — завопил Чарли.

Мальчик по имени Оливер с любопытством посмотрел на близнецов.

— Оставайся слушать о тактике квиддича всю дорогу до Хогвартса, — сказал Джордж, когда пришедший в бешенство Перси поднялся и начал отпирать свой чемодан.

— Вот только ты не будешь слушать, потому что все время проведешь носом в книгу, — добавил Фред.

— Пошли, девочка, чье имя мы пока не знаем, потому что мы грубые, извини, — сказал Джордж. — Давайте оставим команду Гриффиндора по квиддичу...

— И Перси… — встрял Фред.

— Трактовать тактику.

— Трактовать тактику, братишка?

— Трактовать турнирную тактику, братишка, — сказал Джордж.

— Трактовать турнирную тактику и практику, братишки, — сказала Анджелина, подхватывая их забавную игру слов.

Мальчишки хмыкнули и улыбнулись ей.

— Я Фред Уизли, — сказал Фред, когда близнецы и Анджелина протискивались мимо Оливера и двух огромных бугаев, которых тот назвал Холл и Ранни.

— А я Джордж Джонс. И этого парня я никогда раньше не видел, но он так похож на меня! Поразительно, правда? — спросил Джордж.

— Я Анджелина Джонсон, — сказала она с улыбкой. — А кто те трое?

— Вот этот — Оливер, который был бы хорошим ловцом, если бы только перестал постоянно тараторить о тактике, — начал Фред.

— Вон тот — Чарли, который поминал этого Оливера все лето, — сказал Джордж.

— И почему-то Чарли не хотел, чтобы мы сказали об этом Оливеру, — заметил Фред, пока они шли по коридору. — А двое других — загонщики Гриффиндора. Они в этом году выпускаются.

— А мы собираемся их заменить, — доверительно сказал Джордж.

Вскоре они нашли купе, о котором говорил Оливер. Там сидели двое — темноволосая девочка и мальчик с дредами, смотревшие друг на друга с опаской.

— Привет, я Фред Уизли! — объявил Джордж, врываясь в купе. — Это моя сестра-близнец Анджелина, а этого парня не знаю, мы его только что встретили.

Мальчик расхохотался.

— Неплохая шуточка, — сказал он. — Я Ли Джордан. — Он протянул руку, но, как только Фред собрался ее пожать, отдернул и вытер нос.

Фред тоже рассмеялся.

— А я — Алисия Спиннет, — спокойно сказала темноволосая девочка.

— Кто будет играть в взрывокарты? — спросил Джордж, доставая из кармана колоду.

* * *

Анджелина осторожно зашла в купе, надеясь, что близнецов там нет. На ее счастье, их там действительно не оказалось — значит, решение её проблемы откладывалось.

Алисия сидела с Кэти Белл и ее подругой, Линн. Все трое повернули головы, когда Анджелина вошла, а Алисия даже не удосужились поздороваться. Как только она увидела Анджелину, сразу спросила:

— Почему?

— Почему — что? — Анджелина, сбитая с толку вопросом, посмотрела на всех троих.

— Что случилось между тобой и Фредом? Зачем ты разбила ему сердце? — продолжала Алисия сердито.

— Я разбила ему сердце? Да ладно! С чего ты вообще решила, что оно у него есть? — резко отозвалась Анджелина. — Не понимаю, о чем ты, Алисия. Кто тебе это сказал? Тем более что я ничего не била, вообще ничего не делала.

— Что значит — ты ничего не делала? — огрызнулась Алисия. — Ты ведь бросила его, разве нет?

— Что? — переспросила Анджелина, чувствуя, как окружающий ее мир в очередной раз перевернулся вверх тормашками. Дружба с близнецами была рисковым делом — то вполне надежное кресло под тобой развалится, то невинная сласть на неделю сделает твое лицо синим. Всякое могло случиться.

— Я его бросила? — уточнила Анджелина. — Кто тебе сказал?

Алисия смотрела на нее, и раздражение Анджелины перерастало в недоумение. Она повернулась к Кэти, но та тоже выглядела озадаченной.

— Я встретила Линни пару недель назад в Косом переулке, — нерешительно начала Кэти. — Мы ходили по магазинам, делали покупки для школы, а потом зашли к Фортескью. Там мы встретили Ли…

Кэти взглянула на Линн, и та кивнула и подтвердила:

— Точно.

— Ли сказал мне, что пару дней назад видел близнецов, — продолжила Кэти. — Ты его знаешь, столько самомнения. Как только он завелся, его было уже не остановить. Он сказал, что близнецы собираются открыть магазин приколов, что они получили откуда-то начальный капитал и закупили ингредиенты для своих товаров. А потом он спросил, видела ли я тебя — если бы я только знала…

Кэти мрачно уставилась на Анджелину.

— Ли замолк, и мне это сразу не понравилось. Он не все мне рассказал, но он сказал, что ты бросила Фреда. Джордж подтвердил. По словам Ли, Фред был очень расстроен, да и сам Джордж был недоволен.

— И он сказал, когда это случилось? — спросила Анджелина ледяным тоном.

— В конце семестра, — нерешительно ответила Кэти.

— А! — торжествующе взвизгнула Анджелина. — Мы же вместе ехали домой, ты забыла?

— Ну, да, — признала Кэти. — Ты сидела на коленях у Фреда, затем близнецы увидели Малфоя и его дружков, те вели себя подозрительно, и близнецы пошли выяснять, что они там задумали.

— И обратно не вернулись, — сказала Анджелина. — Мы видели близнецов, когда сошли с поезда, Алисия. Они разговаривали с Гарри и были очень довольны собой. Держу пари, Гарри отдал им деньги. Он же не хотел оставлять себе выигрыш, — она впала в задумчивое молчание.

— Значит, ты не... — Алисия так и не закончила фразу.

— Я не — что? — спросила Анджелина. — Я никого не бросала, Алисия. А еще я с ним, кстати, не трахалась, если ты заодно и это хочешь узнать.

— Я... да мне он уже безразличен, — сказала Алисия обиженно. — Меня мало волнует, чем вы там занимаетесь. Ни в малейшей степени, совершенно. Так что… делайте, что хотите, мне все равно.

По мнению Анджелины, Алисия переигрывала. До сегодняшней стычки они в последний раз были близки к драке, когда Фред пригласил Анджелину на Рождественский бал. Алисия долго дулась, Анджелина спросила её, в чём дело, и плотину прорвало.

_— Он мне действительно нравился! — говорила Алисия чуть не плача. — По-моему, я достаточно тебе намекала!_

_— Извини, но я не поняла твои намеки, — ответила Анджелина — а что ещё она могла ей сказать? Правда — «Я поняла, но сказала ему "да"» — была бы для Алисии как острый нож._

Анджелина сидела молча, собираясь с мыслями, а три подруги смотрели на нее. Она расплачивалась за то своё «да». Конечно, ей следовало отказать. Она всегда предпочитала более мягкого Джорджа безудержному Фреду, но Джордж даже не додумался пригласить ее на бал, а Анджелина любила смелых.

В ее воспоминаниях промелькнули восемь месяцев, которые прошли с того бала.

— Мы все еще можем быть друзьями, — сказал Фред. Джордж согласился, и она тоже. Это была ложь. Анджелина дружила с обоими, но вдруг стала девушкой Фреда, а Джордж оказался в подвешенном состоянии.

_Они танцевали до упаду, целовались и обнимались. Они смеялись и целовались до самых Пасхальных праздников, а самая страсть пришлась на День святого Валентина, который они отмечали в Хогсмиде. Потом они встретились во время Пасхальных каникул, и возвращение в Хогвартс кануло в туман поцелуев и объятий._

_И после Пасхи все продолжалось, как прежде, если не считать того, что страсть стала сильнее. Но что-то там, в глубине души, не давало Анджелине покоя._

_А потом погиб Седрик, и, по всей видимости, вернулся Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть._

_Всю дорогу домой Анджелина была подавленной, сидела у Фреда на коленях, но потом и он, и Джордж ушли из купе, и больше она их не видела. Она писала, отправила ему двух сов на летних каникулах, но Фред так ей и не ответил. В Анджелине проснулась гордость, она сидела и просто ждала ответа, но его не последовало. А вдруг Фред ей ответил? Возможно, его письмо затерялось, а её молчание всё испортило._

Отряхнувшись от нелепых страхов, Анджелина взяла себя в руки. Фреда нельзя так просто остановить, повторяла она себе, борясь с отчаянием. Если бы Фред хотел связаться с ней, он бы это сделал. Но он не сделал этого. И она проклинала собственную глупость.

Анджелина боялась нарваться на близнецов, потому что не знала, как реагировать на Фреда. Больше месяца они не общались, что ей теперь было делать? Поцеловать его? Проигнорировать? Сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Теперь она знала. Она приняла решение, уверенно тряхнула головой и повернулась к подругам.

— Я писала ему все лето, но он не ответил, — просто сказала она. — Вместо этого он был занят своим магазином. Вот и все. А Фред просто подколол Ли. Фреду неинтересна я, мне неинтересен он.

Она сказала это и поняла, что больше не лжет о своих чувствах.

Кэти ахнула, а в глазах Алисии появилось что-то расчетливое.

— И он мне за это заплатит, — пообещала Анджелина, затем сунула руку в карман мантии и вытащила свой бейджик. — Поздоровайтесь со своим новым капитаном по квиддичу, леди. Если Фред и Джордж думали, что Оливер был строгим капитаном, то пусть посмотрят, что для них приготовила я.


End file.
